Harry the... player??
by Julianna
Summary: Everything is as usual, for Harry, until a strange, new substitute teacher comes and suddenly the girls are going crazy for him! Harry wants to know why...
1. Detention with Professor Ryder

Harry was having a miserable day. He had gotten in trouble from almost all of his Professors, for forgetting to do his homework, he'd earned 2 detentions: One from Snape and one from Filch, and now he was locked out of the common room because he had forgotten the password.  
  
Just then, he heard footsteps coming up the large marble steps and stuck his head around the corner. It was Ginny and Hermione, both had their heads stuck together and it seemed as though they were trying to read the piece of paper Hermione had in her hand.  
  
Ginny spotted him first, and blushed furiously. "H-Harry, what are you doing out here?" Harry managed a half-smile. "Er-nothing, I just forgot the new password."  
  
Hermione smiled. "Oh, it's 'passionate love'." She informed him promptly with a trace of a smirk. Harry laughed, the new prefect, Janaye Ryan, had just gotten a boyfriend, and was in a "romantic" mood, when it was time for the monthly password changes.  
  
"Thanks, I owe you one, Hermione." He said and stepped inside the common room. Ron, Dean, and Seamus were sitting in the middle of the large carpeted floor, playing a game of Exploding Snap. Ron looked up to see who had entered and waved to Harry and Hermione to come over.  
  
"Oh, sorry Ron, I can't stay, I've got a detention with Snape." Harry apologized, rolling his eyes. Ron laughed, "That's okay, I'll wait here until you come back." Harry nodded his thanks and left.  
  
The dungeons were as dark, dusty, and dank as always. Looking around for Professor Snape, he heard footsteps behind him. "Oh, Professor, your-" Harry had just had 'here' on the tip of his tongue but stopped dead. The person standing there wasn't Professor Snape; it wasn't anyone he knew.  
  
The witch smiled grimly. "Good, boy, you're here for your detention. Been waiting a while." She said. Harry didn't know why, but the lady scared him. "Er- where's Professor Snape?" He asked, his voice questioning. "Hah! That old goat was complaining about his back again." She snorted, "I'll be taking his place for a while, the name's Ryder."  
  
Harry nodded. "Well then, we better get started. There's a potion I want you to help me brew, boy." She grinned evilly, her lip curling.  
  
The detention didn't last long, Professor Ryder only needed him to chop up the lacewings and wormwood and stir the huge kettle for a while. After it was done, she had given him a pat on the back and sent him away. Harry didn't know why but she spooked him.  
  
Who is this strange new professor? Find out! The next chapters are coming soon! 


	2. What's wrong with everyone?

Ron was waiting for Harry in the common room, as promised. At the look on Harry's face, he grew curious. "Hey, Harry. You look like you just saw a ghost, what's up?" He questioned.  
  
Harry shrugged, "It was an interesting detention, that's all. Ever heard of Professor Ryder?"  
  
Ron looked mildly surprised. "No, sounds familiar, though. That's odd, I could have sworn I've heard that name before." But after a second of thought, he merely shrugged it off. Getting up from his chair, he stretched. "Well, it's getting late, better head up to bed. See you in the morning, Harry." And with a last tired smile, he left.  
  
Harry sat still in his chair for a few more minutes. 'No,' he decided, 'I'm just being silly. There's nothing wrong with the new professor.' And with the thought in mind, he headed up the stairs to his room.  
  
The next morning, Harry awoke, amazingly awake, after last night's events. He headed down to the Great Hall, with Ron and Hermione in tow. He was starved and couldn't wait to get something to eat, but right before he stepped into the Hall, Oliver Wood stopped him. "Harry! Lovely morning, isn't it?" He was exceptionally good spirited. Harry looked at him suspiciously, as he downed his goblet of pumpkin juice, which was slightly off color, he noticed.  
  
Oliver noticed him watching. "I've booked the pitch." He announced triumphantly, in which Harry answered with a groan, though he knew he loved Quidditch. "Oliver, I'm starving!" He protested, but to no avail. They headed out together onto the huge playing field, the rest of the team already there.  
  
After practise, Harry returned to the castle, in a very bad mood, his stomach rumbling. But when he got to the Hall, he frowned. No one was in there. "Great, now I'm going to have to wait until lunch." He grumbled, walking slowly back to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
On the stairs, he met Parvati and Lavender who were extremely giggly, he observed painfully. At the sight of Harry, they both turned bright red. Annoyed, Harry snapped, "What?" Lavender turned an even deeper shade of red. "Oh Harry," She cooed, stroking his arm, which he tried to pull away. "You look absolutely adorable today. And, oh, you smell absolutely WONDERFUL!" She sniffed at his hair.  
  
"What the-" But Parvati had grabbed his other arm and was looking at him, adoringly.  
  
Very annoyed, and slightly disturbed, Harry pulled himself away and ran up the steps, two at a time.  
  
Approaching the common room, Harry noticed Hermione waiting for someone, twisting her hands in her lap and very red, indeed. Relieved, he walked towards her. "Hermione, you won't believe-" He started, but was cut off by Hermione's very loud, "OH!" of surprise. Harry touched his face with his hand, "What? Is there something on my face?" But Hermione shook her head vigorously, "No, your face is absolutely beautiful, kind of like-" She stopped, looking furious with herself, and walked away, an even darker shade of red than Parvati or Lavender.  
  
"What is going on?" He wondered aloud. 


	3. Cho Chang

The rest of the day went just like that and he couldn't help that Professor Ryder kept smirking at him all through Potions class and at lunch time. Harry knew something was up and he was mad. What was the new Professor trying to pull?  
  
Harry had a pretty good idea about what was going on but he never got the chance to speak to Professor Ryder. 'The old hag probably made me help her brew a love potion and she dumped it into the pumpkin juice containers.' He fumed. 'Hah-hah, that's really funny.'  
  
Stomping through the halls, as loudly as he could, Harry seethed. What was she trying to do? Was she insane? Probably, Harry concluded, still angry.  
  
"Harry! Oi, Harry!" A cute feminine voice called out from behind him. "Go away!" Harry yelled back. But when the girl pulled up beside him, he saw that it was none other than...  
  
Cho Chang. Both blushing furiously, they faced each other in the hall. Well at least there's an upside to all this, thought Harry, his anger vanishing. Now seriously thinking about it, he thought of all the possibilities. Every girl in the school! "Hi Harry." Cho cooed. "What are you up to?" Harry knew he could act normally now, not like the stuttering idiot he usually became when talking to Cho. "Nothing much. You?"  
  
Her face now completely red, Cho answered. "Same, wanna go do something?" Looking both furious and pleased at her boldness, she turned her face away. But Harry smiled, "Yeah, that would be nice." And his braveness growing rapidly, he took her hand and kissed it. Not knowing how long the potion would last, he wanted to get as far as possible.  
  
The night out with Cho was better than Harry had imagined. After a few make- out sessions, Cho had taken Harry up to her room and they had fooled around alot. Now returning to his own common room, Harry thought to himself, 'I shouldn't do this, but I'm really having fun.'  
  
**Ooh, bad Harry! Lol! What does he do next? How far will he go? There is a very surprise ending- keep on reading!**  
  
I NEED REVIEWS!! 


End file.
